Golf Lesson
by RockedSocks
Summary: Kate decides golf is the sexiest game ever.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing, ABC owns everything, no copyright infringement intended, you know…_

_The fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed. This is so pointless I'm embarrassed I wrote it, but then a little fluff never killed anyone and I was bored at work. Besides, it's going to be a long two weeks…._

**Golf Lessons**

She never would have pegged him for a golfer. But he was a doctor after all, she should have figured. It didn't matter really, anything that helped him to relax, she was for. She had seen him, over the last two weeks, getting closer and closer to the end of his strength. He felt like he had to save all of them, and in a lot of ways, he had. He didn't stop, not even to sleep, and she had seen the tension build and build, until Hurley had come up with this. It seemed silly, in light of their situation. When she'd heard Boone say that they were playing golf it had been ridiculous, but then she had seen him smile, laugh. She had seen his face clear of worry and stress, seen him joke and finally enjoy something. So if golf was what it took, so be it.

And when she had been unable to find him tonight, it had occurred to her to come up to Hurley's makeshift golf course. It was just turning dark and the sky was shot through with pink and blue, and he was there, alone. He might have been playing before she arrived, but now he was sitting in the grass, leaning back on his elbows and looking up at the sky.

"Up here again? I guess I put my money on the right guy."

He jumped up, as if she'd caught him doing something wrong, a ghost of a smile crossing his face. He gave her a half shrug.

"It was quiet. Is something wrong?"

"No." She shook her head, coming over to join him. "No, everything is fine, I just wondered where you'd gone off to."

There was a moment of silence, and she was about to say she would leave him alone, but he picked up one of the golf clubs and held it out to her.

"Do you play?"

She shook her head. "I never have."

"Interested in learning?"

"Why not, I've got time."

**…………………………………………………………………………..**

It was harder than it looked.

"Now, you want to hit it hard the first time."

"Okay."

"Move your hands down, you're holding it wrong."

"Well, maybe if someone would stop talking…"

He smiled, and held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Okay, go ahead."

She turned back, and looked across the makeshift golf course at the flag. It was quite a distance. She sighed. "Fine, what am I doing wrong?"

"Your grip is all wrong."

"I'm doing it exactly like you showed me."

"No, you're not."

She was about to turn around and tell him he wasn't being much of a help, until his hand came to rest on her waist. She froze, and his other hand, traced slowly down her bare arm, until it rested gently over hers, still grasping the club. "Move this hand down." He was so close she could feel his breath against her ear. She shivered. "Here." His other hand left her waist and slipped around her. "And this hand, like this."

She tried to speak, but her mouth had gone dry, she just nodded slightly. His voice was perfectly steady and she would have guessed he felt nothing at all, except that he was so close she could feel his pulse racing. Every better instinct she had, the ones telling her to pull away, were drowning in the feeling of his arms around her and his hands covering hers. She should let him move away, hit the damn golf ball, and ignore the electricity coursing through her, but she didn't. The way his body was pressed against her told her this was not about her golf swing.

She turned, slowly, to face him, letting the golf club slip out of their twined hands. She saw the hesitation in his eyes. Was this too fast? Shouldn't they be worrying about other things? About staying alive? But they weren't dead yet...

He kissed her hard, almost desperately, taking her breath away. She felt his hands slide around her waist, and for a moment, there was only him. No plane crash, no Island, no monsters or polar bears or constant fear, just his mouth and his hands and heat and comfort at the same time.

He drew away, and gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"We should go back. It's dark, and it's not safe..."

She rose on her toes and kissed him one more time, lightly, quickly.

"All right, let's go."

He didn't release her hand as they headed back toward the forest, and she allowed herself a small smile in the darkness.

Suddenly, golf was the sexiest game ever.


End file.
